Modding:File structure
One of the core features of Vector Thrust is its innate ability to support third-party content, also known as "mods". While mods vary greatly in shape and size, it is important to know the file structure required to install, or even make one. Campaigns Campaigns can be found in the aptly-named "Campaigns" folder from the root of the game's folder, both official and third-party. Campaigns feature a somewhat similar file and folder structure as the main root folder, though with some limitations. As of the current build at the time this page is written, Campaigns do not feature the ability to support custom content such as unique aircraft and units. Audio files, however, remain supported. A Campaign is made up of its own folder, a name-matching .CMP ( Campaign ) text file, and at the very least, a "Missions" sub-folder which itself contains both .MSN ( Mission ) files and their matching data folder. The .CMP file is broken down into several headers and blocks, which each govern key aspects of the campaign, such as name, time period, difficulty levels, internal variables, playable aircraft roster and mission path. Battle Scenarios Battle scenarios can be found in the "Battlescene" folder, from the root of Vector Thrust's installed directory. Battle scenarios vary wildly in shape and content, but generally remain independent, custom missions. Unlike campaigns, the list of playable aircraft is defined by the user's progress in the Challenge mode. Battle scenarios are made up of a .MSN file ( standard mission file ) and a matching folder, each carrying the same exact name. The folder is required, even if empty. In case of custom content outside of units, such as voice-acting lines, this folder can be used as a self contained library. It also can be used for custom graphics such as the briefing map. Support of background music files remains unknown yet. Maps Maps behave in a different way from most file structures in Vector Thrust. Located in "media/maps/" from the root folder, they can either use textures located in their own folder, or in the secondary tileset folder used by most existing maps in Vector Thrust. A map file is made of a "map.ini" file, which does not follow the name-matching convention found in other content. A map.ini contains information about the following: * General information * Atmosphere and ambient lighting * Fog color * Tree clusters/forestry * Collision models * Material and textures definitions * 3D mesh definitions * static objects * ground objects Generally coming along the map.ini file in its folder, are multiple .mesh files. Those are Ogre3D meshes, but behave on a different way from typical Ogre3D processing. A Vector Thrust map is made up of .mesh files placed in a 3D space using coordinates as indicated in the .ini file. Though, just as models, they do not handle collision. A separate, untextured .mesh file must be used to define collision, including the material type ( water, dust, concrete, woodland, etc ). Units * Air objects * Aircraft * Bombers * Carriers * Destroyers * Ground objects * Ground vehicles * Helicopters * Particles * Projectiles * Scene objects * Squadrons * Submarines * Warheads * Water vehicles * Water objects * Weapons For all objects in the "Objects" folder, regardless of type, all should be put in their matching folder. Any unit is defined as a .ini file carrying the same name of the folder it is found in. Except for a few particular cases, all resources ( models, textures and sound ) can be put in the folder of whichever unit would use them. While all object units in Vector Thrust follow a similar structure, they all vary so much in function and approach that they will all need their own page for more details. Category:Modding